do you ever shut up?
by caandle
Summary: Keith knows being a Paladin comes with risks. It's their way of life now, fighting for the future on the battlefield where he knows he's going to die. It was an easy pill to swallow before but - but now he has Lance. And, well, he deals with it the best way he can. Keith has never been that great at words.


_do you ever shut up?_

by caandle

* * *

"Shut up." Keith only takes a second to register the utterly confused and slight affronted expression twisting on Lance's features before he pressed the boy back against the wall. "Just... _Shut up."_

Lance splutters, eyes wide with indignation that Keith is so, so familiar with, but lets Keith push him further against the wall until there's no space left between them. His lips open, forming the words that Keith _knows_ is going to irritate him so he takes it upon himself get Lance to shut up because he'd never go quiet otherwise. Lance could talk a mile a minute and still find something to ramble about, a trait that Keith's affection was very conflicted about.

He doesn't go quiet even when Keith presses his lips against Lance's, a surprised, but pleased, squeak that quickly melts into a sigh. The kiss is soft, gentle, but the pressure that's built up in Keith's body, confined by his armor, couldn't just let him have _soft._

Keith nips at Lance's bottom lip, eliciting a breathy gasp, and uses the opportunity to bring more heat into the kiss, more forceful and so, so _demanding._ Lance is still confused, he can tell, but his long, slender fingers worm into Keith's hair, curling against the strands with a gentle _tug._

"Keith -" Lance says, breathless, as they part for air but is quickly rendered mute when Keith surges forward to reclaim his lips, restless and impatient. Lance moans lightly against his mouth, fingers pulling at the strands of black hair a little rougher.

Keith forces Lance's legs apart with his knee but he almost doesn't have to because the fall open easily. His hands roam Lance's chest, too fast to refamiliarize himself with the body they've already memorised, too impatient to take his time. He feels the slightly raised skin of his lower abdomen but – but it's not skin. It's _bandages._ His breath hitches in his throat, the frantic pressure against his heart pulsing, and he rips his hands from Lance's chest to cup his cheeks, mouth greedy.

He raises his knee slightly to press against Lance's crotch and is rewarded with a pleasured hiss. Lance rocks his hips against Keith's leg, eager and willing, panting against his mouth.

Keith takes and takes, takes all that he can get, just to feel the reassuring beat of Lance's stupid, dumb heart because he'd been so sure, _so fucking sure,_ that it had stopped. Stopped beating, stopped everything.

He thought Lance had just _stopped._

" _Aw, my Paladin in shining armour." Lance coughed, wheezing as a trickle of blood dripped from his lips. Red, red, red. It's everywhere, soaking Keith's skin as he presses against the open, bleeding wound. Lance is not supposed to be red._

Keith growls against Lance's mouth to push the memories down, down, down. They part once more and Keith barely sucks in a single breath before he's latched his mouth on Lance's neck, nibbling at the skin. Lance pants, trembling as he stretches his neck to allow for easier access, fingers dropping from black hair to press against Keith's back. He realises that it was probably a bad idea, and Lance's mouth should _not_ be unoccupied otherwise he won't _shut up_ and Keith just needs to have this fucking moment, just needs to feel Lance's pulse jumping under his lips.

"Not that I'm complaining," Lance shudders as Keith presses his hips more firmly against him, "just - probably should get back to – _room,_ someone can just walk -" He breaks off into a surprised moan as Keith's hand begin to palm his dick over the fabric of his sweatpants. Lance's head falls back against the wall with a breathless _'Keith'_ escaping from his lips.

They'd been out on a mission and everything was sailing smoothly. _Too_ smoothly and it had almost been too late when they realised they'd just walked into a trap. Keith remembered cursing, shame coursing through him because _he should've known!_ as Lance began shouting for them to get out, too distracted by Keith battling a horde of droids to realise that one had snuck up on him from behind.

Keith had just managed to cut down half of the droids as Lance cried out, a sound that struck fear deep in his bones and curdling his blood, had him so shaken up after it cut off, that he held his breath as he whipped around, sword slicing a droid's head clean off through the motion.

Lance on the floor, bayard knocked far from his feet, clutching at his abdomen. Lance, who's hands were stained with red where the blast had melted through his armor. Lance, who gave him a wobbly grin as he cut down the last droid and rushed over. Lance, who's dark, pretty skin was rapidly losing colour with every exhale of his chest.

Even half-unconscious, the boy was a dumb flirt.

Keith screwed his eyes shut, face pressed against Lance's neck, taking deep breaths to bring himself back to the present. "Keith?" came Lance's confused voice, hands rising to pull Keith away to look him in the eye.

He ignores Lance's quiet, soft _'hey'_ and keeps his eyes shut because he can't handle the blue when his eyelids are burning with the colour red. _Red, red, red._

It – It should've been _him._

"Keith." Lance sighs and he sounds so understanding, so gentle, that Keith can only hiss a curse under his breath. Was he really that obvious? "It's okay. I'm fine, you saved us, and the injury wasn't _that_ bad-" which is such an understatement that Keith isn't sure whether he wants to hit or kiss him "- and I'll go jump in a pod later, so _really,_ it's not that big of a deal, _umph."_

"God, do you ever shut _up._ " Keith opens his eyes to glare at him and scowls when the boy gives a lick to the gloved palm over his mouth. Lance's nose scrunches up at the taste of worn out leather on his tongue which has Keith rolling his eyes, because _yeah, serves you right._

Lance continues to talk even with his lips smushed against Keith's hand, words coming out muffled and inaudible. Keith only sighs and lets his hand drop, suddenly very tired. "Dude, you need to _wash_ those things, I don't think I'm going to be able to get the taste outta my mouth -"

Keith sighs again, although its tinged with affection he can't hide, and rests his forehead against Lance's shoulder. The lingering panic doesn't fade, and he knows it never will until the Universe if saved and Lance is still shooting off one hundred words per second, tucked against his side. But, right here, he feels some of the tension uncoil from his gut due to the warmth pressing against him, the familiar teasing lilt of Lance's voice. It'll come back, because it _always_ comes back, but right now Keith can't bring himself to care.

He's got Lance, who's alive with a beating heart, and damn the Universe if it thinks it can take Lance from him.

* * *

 **A/N**

This is my first work for Voltron and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I'm lightyears late to this fandom but I couldn't _not_ write some Klance even though I'm trying to take a break from writing at the moment. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
